Ode à Sensação
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Kai é um rapaz que descobre que tem sentimentos mas mesmo assim quer continuar a ignorar! O amor por uma rapariga e o amor oculto pelo Tyson, o seu colega. Será que vai ultrapassar esta negação? Leiam... [OneShot] [KaixTyson] [Yaoi] [ShounenAi]


**Título** – Ode à Sensação

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Hillary

**Copyright** – Personagens de Beyblade

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Esta Fic trata-se de um Yaoi com os pares Kai x Tyson e Ray x Max Contém asneiras, mas nada de sexo ou parecido. É apenas um simples Yaoi do género Shounen-Ai. Não leias se não gostares do género.

……….

Saliento que é a primeira coisa do género que faço! É o meu primeiro Yaoi. E foi escrito mesmo em aulas, enquanto sentia um tédio imenso! Esta Fic passou por várias transformações… Era para inicialmente ser um poema, depois uma descrição do tédio que estava a sentir na altura, depois passou a ser uma crítica a Álvaro de Campos (heterónimo de Fernando Pessoa) e só depois é que decidi que iria ser um Yaoi. Uma colega minha sugeriu que poderia misturar um pouco de heterosexualismo e este foi o resultado.

Dedico esta Fic à minha amiga e colega Carol! Obrigado pela atenção que me dispensastes enquanto escrevia este Yaoi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ode à Sensação**

Que seca que esta aula é! Estou farto de estar aqui sentado olhando para o vazio… O professor parece não se cansar de estar sempre a tagarelar e eu sou obrigado a ficar a ouvi-lo. Regras três simples, quadro de binómios, regras de derivadas e porque é que quando acabar esta miserável aula, virá a hora de aturar os estúpidos poemas que um gajo chamado Fernando Pessoa escreveu, fingindo que era outra pessoa. Para que me interessam aquelas odes inúteis? E todas elas tão foleiras… Álvaro de Campos era o nome assinado mas que raiva eu sinto sempre que o leio. Olho pela janela, felizmente estou sentado mesmo ao seu lado e posso ver as árvores que se erguem ao lado da escola e os jardins que se estendem numa área envolta e rodeada pelos muros.

Oiço um barulho estranho e olho para o lado. O Tyson pegou no sono novamente. É rara a aula em que isto não acontece. Observo a sala e todos os meus colegas estão distraídos. Uns conversando animadamente, outros estão quase a dormir e outros escarafuncham uns gatafunhos que sei não terem nada haver com a matéria. Mas há uma grande excepção. Na primeira fia, mesmo junto à frente do prof está o Kenny e a Hillary com um olhar atento, enquanto escrevem tudo o que é dito. É incrível como conseguem prestar tanta atenção! Mas uns risinhos despertam-me a vigilância. Olho para as carteiras junto da parede e vejo o Max e o Ray aos bilhetinhos um para o outro. Desde que admitiram aquele sentimento ridículo entre ambos, tornaram-se irritantes, sempre a sorrirem um para o outro e a falarem secretamente…

Volto-me para a frente e penso "Tens de tentar prestar atenção Kai!". Prestar atenção? Impossível… neste momento estou a observá-la. Está mesmo à minha frente. Vejo uns longos cabelos negros e ondulados e o seu delicado braço a segurar a sua cabeça pendente como sinal de tédio. É tão bonita! Só de olhar para ela sinto um calor a subir pelo meu corpo. Mas não está acessível… a sua beleza é fria e distante. Pedi-lhe namoro a semana passada e ela recusou. Agora que relembro isso, vem-me a sua voz glacial e convencida a negar e a repudiar a minha declaração.

Desistir? Ainda não o fiz. Cada vez que olho para ela ainda sinto aquele aperto na garganta e deixo de puder controlar o que sinto. Desvio o meu olhar de novo para o exterior. Se ao menos a campainha tocasse…

Se foi milagre não o sei, mas logo o tão aguardado som ecoou pelos corredores do edifício. Os meus colegas pareceram despertar e foi uma correria até saírem da sala. Só os betos do Kenny e da Hllary ficaram a tirar dúvidas com o professor. O Ray e o Max saíram os dois de mãos dadas. Havia sempre alguns comentários quando isto acontecia. Mas que estúpidos que são! Será que não são maduros o suficiente para aceitarem a relação de duas pessoas iguais, do mesmo sexo?

Esperei que a sala esvazia-se e aí peguei nos meus cadernos e levantei-me. O Tyson ainda dormia com a boca completamente aberta enquanto a sua baba escorria para cima dos livros. Que coisa mais nojenta! Virei a cara mas ainda foi pior. Lá estava ela a ajeitar os livros e os cadernos debaixo do braço e a sair da sala. Estava consciente que não era o único a observá-la. Ela era cobiçada por muitos mas recusava a companhia de qualquer um.

Deixei de a ver e finalmente recuperei o controlo sobre mim. Dei um pontapé na cadeira para a colocar no sítio, o que fez o Tyson acordar e fitar-me estremunhado, e saí da sala.

……….

Ouvi a campainha voltar a tocar. Olhei para o relógio e vi que estava na hora da aula de inglês. Estava tão confortável à sombra de uma das árvores que avistava da sala de aula, que me recusei a levantar. Fechei os olhos e deixei que os meus pensamentos abandonassem qualquer possível palavra em inglês e desaparecessem.

"Ó árvore tão alta que te ergues imponente no meio do pátio. Sensação doce, sensação que desperta desejo em mim. Quero ser o teu fruto… as tuas folhas… as tuas flores… Quero ser o sol que poisa em ti e te faz crescer para eu aqui passar estas belas horas à sombra!"

Que merda! Porque estou a pensar tal como esse Álvaro de Campos, se eu detesto o homem. Viver sentimentos ao extremo… sentir tudo o que há para sentir… experimentar tudo… brincar com sentimentos…

Decidi esvaziar o meu pensamento e não estou a conseguir!

Abri de novo os olhos e estava alguém à minha beira.

- Tyson! – exclamei.

O meu colega estava a olhar-me de cima com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então faltas-te à aula!

Que raiva me deu. Se ele estava ali, também tinha faltado, então para quê aquela afirmação idiota. Voltei a fechar os olhos, pensando que ele iria embora. Queria ficar sozinho! Raios… Ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Estás a pensar nela?

Fodasse! Como é que ele o sabe? Por mais que tente, ela não me sai da cabeça.

- Acho que a devias esquecer. – "A quem o dizes!" – Estás a ficar tão obcecado com isso que não vês nada à tua volta. Nem te apercebes que há pessoas que gostam de ti.

Abri os olhos. Será que ele estava a tentar dizer aquilo que eu pensava? Não estava a compreender.

- Como por exemplo?

- Vá lá Kai. Não me digas que és tão tapadinho que nem o notaste. Vês o Max e o Ray? Assumiram tudo e vê lá se eles se ralam com o que os outros dizem… Para mim o amor entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo é um coisa normal.

Não conseguia acreditar no que ele dizia. Devia ser um sonho. Devo ter adormecido e estou a sonhar.

Voltei a fechar os olhos e quando der por mim estará tudo normal.

- Kai, não vais dizer que não sentes o mesmo que eu sinto… O mesmo que o Max e o Ray sentem.

Cala-te lá com essa porra. Estou a ficar farto! Eu não sinto nada… Não te lembras? Eu não tenho sentimentos! Que me interessa que os outros se amem… Eu não quero amar ninguém.

- Kai?

- QUE MERDA! CALA-TE!

Levantei-me num salto. Estava bravo… Virei-lhe as costas e afastei-me. Algum sítio para onde possa ir? Biblioteca. Pelo menos até mesmo que ele me seguisse, não podia abrir a mandíbula. Não gosto de bibliotecas, aquele silêncio me mata. Como é que alguém consegue fechar-se ali dentro a estudar se o pode fazer em qualquer outro sítio? Mas por agora seria a melhor solução.

Entrei e dirigi-me para a mesa do canto. Quanto mais afastado de todos, melhor. Mas parei horrorizado… Lá estava ela! Isto só pode ser uma perseguição… Dei meia volta e sai daquele ambiente sufocante.

Para onde poderia ir então? Qualquer lugar desde que recuperasse a minha solidão.

Caminhei pelo corredor da escola mas… Vou suicidar! É inacreditável! Estão o Max e o Ray aos beijos no meio do corredor. Isto devia ser proibido. Ia regressar por onde viera mas eles viram-me.

- Kai! Estavas aí…

Aproximaram-se de mim e o Ray colocou a sua mão sobre o meu ombro.

- O Tyson disse que queria fazer uma reunião connosco. O novo torneio aproxima-se e parece que ele tem um plano para voltarmos a ganhar.

Que grupo de maricas! Vocês os dois mais o Tyson… Até precisam de planos para ganharem. Mudaria de equipa se as outras não fossem mais inúteis como esta. Pelo menos com eles tenho uma vitória reconhecida e cheia de publicidade…

Não tive outra escolha senão segui-los até ao pátio. Lá estava o Tyson à sombra da "minha" árvore a ver-nos aproximando. Que vontade me deu de virar as costas ou desaparecer. Mas a minha filosofia de vida diz que temos de enfrentar os nossos problemas e não voltar apenas as costas. Decidi enfrentar este problema que agora tenho.

- Olá pessoal!

- Tyson, afinal o que é que nos querias falar? – perguntou o Max largando a mão do Ray.

- Tem calma Maxi. – que ódio que senti ao ouvir aquela voz irritante. Parecia que estava no gozo. Se calhar até não passava de uma brincadeira. Ele olhou para mim. Aquele olhar atingiu-me a alma com um força arrasadora. Só queria que ele desviasse o olhar fatal. Não suportava tal contemplação. Ele parece estar a querer consumir-me por dentro e… por fora. Estava prestes a desviar-me quando…

- Aí vem o chefe.

Senti os olhos dele atravessarem-me e quando me virei para trás pude comprovar que o Kenny e a Hillary estavam quase a juntar-se a nós.

……….

Que tarde mais desperdiçada. Como é que o Tyson ainda consegue falar depois de não se ter calado durante um único segundo. Até o chefe não teve tempo de dizer se aprovada ou não tal proposta.

- Que acham pessoal?

Agora é que fiquei com motivos para o matar. Então falou, falou, falou, falou… Não nos deixou abrir a boca e agora é que pede a nossa opinião! Virei-lhe as costas e afastei-me.

- Que se passa com ele? – ouvi o Ray a perguntar.

- Ele está prestes a sofrer uma mudança na sua vida.

"Espera por isso Tyson, mas não te esqueças de te sentares." Pouco tempo depois senti alguém a aproximar-se de mim a correr. O meu braço foi agarrado e impediu-me de continuar o caminho.

- Espera Kai! – é agora que o vou matar…

- Que queres Tyson? – perguntei revoltado. Já me estava a passar com aquilo tudo.

- O Kenny e a Hillay foram estudar. O Ray e o Max iam a um encontro e eu… e tu… Achei que podíamos falar.

Falar para quê? Prefiro acção… Acção no BeyStadium… Acção nos treinos…

- Não tenho nada para falar contigo. – e de facto não tinha. Queria desaparecer! Mas de repente lá tudo recomeçou. Vi-a a passar à minha frente imponente e fatal, ignorando-me completamente.

Algo em mim mudou de repente. Fitei-a com um ódio extremo e apercebi-me que era melhor do que ela. Voltei-me para o Tyson, as minhas mãos fecharam-se sobre a cara dele e aproximei a minha boca da dele, terminado com um beijo. Senti a respiração dele junto da minha. Senti a sua língua enrolar-se na minha. Pela primeira vez descobri algo que ignorava. Descobri os meus sentimentos que há muito pensara ter perdido. Eu amava alguém… Amava o Tyson, o meu parceiro de equipa, o meu amigo e companheiro. Deixei que os meus sentimentos se revelassem naquele momento, ali e verdadeiramente.

Quando finalmente afastei a minha boca da dele e abri os olhos, pude comprovar que a deixara estupefacta, completamente sem reacção. Nem ela esperara por aquilo! Fitei-a de novo… Olhava para nós escandalizada e com a boca aberta. Parecia que a tinha deixado mais surpreendida que o Tyson e até eu próprio ficara.

Fitou-me com um olhar desiludido e triste como se estivesse a pensar: "Como foste capaz Kai?", mas… azar! Dei-te uma oportunidade e recusaste, então agora procurarei a minha felicidade noutra pessoa e se é do mesmo sexo que eu, só haverá problema para os outros, porque para mim será perfeitamente normal.

Fechei a minha mão sobre a mão do Tyson e afastei-me juntamente com ele. Se eu puder ser feliz… então serei. Se não puder ser feliz… ao menos tentarei ser.

**Fim**


End file.
